Synopsis 51-60
Previous: Synopsis 41-50 Next: Synopsis 61-70 Edge in Despair The Calnus floats in space, apparently flung back to its own dimension by the force of Earth´s destruction. With Edge still in a state of deep despair, Reimi stands up and gives the order to depart for Roak. The Black Warship An unexpected transmission from Welch proves present-day Earth is safe, much to Reimi´s relief. Edge, however, continues to agonize over the destruction of the past Earth. Suddenly the Calnus is attacked by a strange black ship, but a battlecraft from the 13th Eldarian Independent Armored Division comes to their rescue. As they resume their course to Roak, Reimi declares Edge unfit for command and takes over as acting captain of the Calnus. Using optical camouflage to hide the ship, the party sets down on Roak. A Passing Traveler As the group heads toward a nearby town, they are surprised to encounter a black-clothed girl riding a large rabbit. Even this unusual sight, however, is not enough to shake Edge out of his depression. Reimi follows after him, worried, when she suddenly feels a momentary twinge in her leg. Men in Grey The party enters a town called Tatroi; as they survey the town and its numerous habitants, a strange, gray-robed trio passes them by. Faize and the others continue into town, but as Reimi moves to follow, pain shoots through her leg and she nearly collapses. Edge is concerned, but she quickly reassures him and starts after the others, hiding her discomfort. The Winged Woman The group hears an oddly calm cry of distress coming from somewhere close by. Reimi and the others rush to help, but Edge cannot bring himself to risk interfering once agin. The source of the scream turns out to be a young, winged woman being threatened by masked men with knives. After Edge finally comes around and rescues the girl, scattering the bandits, she introduces herself as Sarah, and offers to lead the party to a historical structure called the Purgatorium. Edge refuses her assistance, however, and she leaves after suggesting that they visit some nomads camped near Tatroi. To Ride a Bunny As the party stands in front of the nomads´ tent, Reimi recalls what Sarah said about bunnies. The idea of riding one bewilders the group, but fortunately, Meracle seems to know a bit about the creatures... The Girl from the Black Tribe Following Sarah´s advice, the group visits the nomads near Tatroi; they encounter the girl they saw earlier on the mountain path. She tells them that they can only cross the desert and reach the Purgatorium by riding a bunny, and suggests that they tame one of the wild creatures. As a demonstration, she summons her own bunny, a feat of symbology that sends Faize into a bout of exited babbling. The girl is likewise happy to see someone expressing such interest in her people; she hands Faize a set of bunny reins, along with one of her tribe´s black cloaks. Reimi collapses As the group begins attempts to capture a bunny, Reimi suddenly collapses. The party return to Tatroi and gets a room at the inn to let her rest. When Lymle takes Reimi´s hand, she finds that it´s hard as stone: Reimi has contracted stone sickness, a petrifying disease endemic to Roak. Sarah, who happened to be staying in the next room, tells the party of a remedy that can be found in Astral Castle. Edge starts to blame himself for Reimi´s condition, but after Sarah reminds him it´s better to act than regret, he resolves to head for Astral. On the Canal Barge Aboard the canal barge to Astral, Sarah explains that she is of the winged Featherfolk race, though she herself cannot fly. Edge apologizes for his earlier rudeness, but Sarah only thanks him again. Seeing that he is still troubled, Sarah suggests that Edge visit a seer named Eleyna. This greatly excites Meracle, since she once read a picture book about a great sage by that name. Upon reaching Astral, the group takes a room at the inn to give Reimi a place to rest, then heads for the castle to inquire about the remedy. An Audience with the King Upon hearing of Reimi´s plight, the king of Astral promptly orders a dose of the remedy to be prepared. When Sarah asks the king about any recent unusual activity, he comments on difficulties obtaining ingredients for the remedy as well as an Archfiend cult calling itself the Church of Sydonai. As the group waits in a separate room for the remedy to bee prepared, Edge looks down from the balcony to see a man with a tattoo on his back sneaking about. Edge almost runs after him, but hesitates once again at the thought of iterfering Previous: Synopsis 41-50 Next: Synopsis 61-70 Category:Data Category:Synopsis